


Rock'n'Roll

by afterandalasia



Category: The Lion King (1994), The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Anal Sex, Bars and Pubs, Blow Jobs, Casual Sex, Community: disney_kink, Condoms, Consensual Infidelity, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slight Femdom, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-16
Updated: 2011-02-16
Packaged: 2017-12-27 04:11:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/pseuds/afterandalasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Timon isn't doesn't much care for Shenzi until he sees one of her rock band performances. When he goes to ask for a date, he learns she's dating human Nuka. Shenzi easily solves this problem, though; Timon has never been invited to a three way before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rock'n'Roll

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cheriestar](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=cheriestar).



> From the prompt at the Disney Kink Meme. There's some build-up to the sex which disguises itself as a plot, but it's not particularly important.
> 
> The soundtrack for this is totally "Girl All The Bad Guys Want" by Bowling for Soup.

"Ah, god damn it, sounds like they're doing some open mic night..."

"Aw, come on, Timon. We've been waiting over an hour already!"

"Yeah, I suppose you're right..." Timon turned away from the poster on the outside wall of the club and glanced back down the line. There were only another half a dozen people in front of them by now, and there was no way they were missing a Friday night at Kisima no matter who might be on mic there. He looked up at Pumbaa again. "Come on, big guy, let's get on in there."

Queues disappeared in front of Pumbaa, that was always the best thing. Timon followed his friend to the bar, glancing around as they got closer. He fitted in here well enough: skinny jeans, ripped T-shirt, foot that wouldn't stop tapping to the heavy bass of the music. Of course, he was missing the half-a-dozen piercings and wildly-coloured hair that dominated the scenery, but it was close enough. And when you had Pumbaa, all dreadlocked six feet and four inches of him, standing next to you... well, it was easy to not be noticed even if you weren't short and skinny.

"What do you want, Timon?"

"You're at the front all ready? Geez, geez, all right... go for the Abita, you pay and I'll do the second round."

The club was small, frankly dingy, but it served up some of the best alternative music around. Although if they were starting open mic nights, Timon wasn't so sure about it. Stone floor, dark red walls, oak-beam ceilings and the best selection of ales in the city. It was going to be hard to compete with, to say the least.

Pumbaa handed over the pint glass, and Timon glanced round to see, approvingly, that he'd gone for the same. "Good call, my friend, good call." There were a handful of other people from university there, fitting in more than they generally did in class considering the rest of the crowd.

"I heard Shenzi likes this place," volunteered Pumbaa from behind him. Timon grimaced. "I heard her and Ed in the canteen the other day talking about coming down here.”

“Pumbaa, the fact that someone else in one of our classes happens to come to the same club as us is not necessarily newsworthy.” Frankly, Timon had never gotten on with Shenzi and the guys that she hung round with; her brother Banzai and the frankly weird Ed, who always seemed kind of stoned and had actually been kicked out of university twice already. He just didn’t seem to have realised it. And then there was Nuka... now there was a piece of work. He hadn’t so much been a bully at high school as tried to be a bully and failed at it. Shenzi was hot, there was no denying it, with her looks and her attitude combined, but the company she kept just wasn’t worth it. Nope, better to stick with his first-year roommate Pumbaa and live up the single life.

He took a sip of his ale and sighed contentedly. “Ah, that’s more like it. Wonder who they’ve dragged out of the local pool this time.”

He could hear the sound of a guitar being tuned up above the lull between bands. A hand planted in Pumbaa’s back gave him a way of getting through the crowd, and by the time that he emerged from the other man’s shadow they were right by the stage.

“Excuse me, excuse me...” he manoeuvred round a couple of crusty punks, keeping his glass by his chest, and bumped his shoulder up against the railing at the front of the stage. That was a little closer than he had meant to get, but what could you do. Shuftying round, Timon leant so that he could get a good view of the stage, only to see-

“Look, Timon! Is that Shenzi?”

Oh lord. Here we go. “Yes, Pumbaa, that’s Shenzi.” Before he could put out a halting hand, Pumbaa was waving in the air and calling Shenzi’s name. Almost frantically, Timon grabbed at the arm and pulled it back down again.

“What’s wrong, Timon?”

“Don’t _wave_! Do you want her to see us?”

“That’s the idea!”

Releasing Pumbaa’s arm for a moment, Timon planted the palm of his hand against his face with a groan. “Why do I bother? Pumbaa, we aren’t here to get noticed. We’re just here to enjoy the ale, listen to the music, and have a good night. Kapiche?”

“Ka-what?”

“Oh, forget it.” At least the disaster seemed to be averted, though, as Pumbaa left off the idea of attracting Shenzi’s attention and started tapping his foot in time with the beat that the bass drum was offering them. Running a hand through his hair and nursing his drink, Timon weighed up yet again whether it had been a good idea to come to this place at all tonight. Oh well, done was done, and they could always leave before the first set finished. After all, it wasn’t like there was anything important here tonight.

His eyes fell on Shenzi again, unintentionally. She was tapping her fingers on the microphone in time with the drum-beat, eyes hypnotically half-closed. A black leather corset, matching mini, ripped leopard-print tights and heavy boots far outdid the usual, more understated stuff she wore to class; and her hair looked good with the Chelsea-hawk waxed up—

No, stop it Timon. What the hell are you even doing? He shook his head, drank again. No, he wasn’t going to find himself admiring her from the moment she started singing, suddenly realising that she had a scream worthy of any of the eighties greats; no, he wasn’t going to be impressed with the energy of her movements, the passion of her singing; no, he wasn’t going to be jealous when she went and danced with her bassist, Nuka, over the bridge.

Oh, god damn it.

He left early anyway, with a rather confused Pumbaa in tow, refusing to explain why it was that he was feeling morose about the whole thing. Tomorrow, he told himself. Tomorrow, he’d go and talk to her.

 

 

“So, er...”

“—was totally balling, I mean,” Shenzi stopped what she was saying, leaning back with her elbow on her chair. She tossed her hair back out of her eyes and looked up at Timon, gaze flickering over him in an instant. Perhaps he wasn’t dressed right. Perhaps it was too much, or too little, or it didn’t matter because he’d never really had a chance anyway. Perhaps—

He managed to cut the thought off and smile. It felt serial-killer-ish. “Er, is there a seat here free?”

Shenzi regarded him for a moment. Black kohl was smoky around her eyes, beneath the shadow of her fringe and her eyebrow ring. “Sure, sugar,” she said finally, swinging her feet off the chair next to her. “Park it.”

Swallowing, Timon slid into the seat beside her. The rest of the table was, as usual, occupied by Banzai and Ed, the latter of whom was staring enthralled at his mashed potatoes whilst Banzai had paused in his eating to glare. He’d been trying to play it cool with his clothes, the old jeans with the rips in the knees, the scruffy band tee, but it seemed to fade into nothing when Shenzi was sitting next to him in a fitted leather jacket and deep red leggings with a skirt so short that it needed them. She was twirling a fork round her fingers, and he realised that she was smiling in this half-dangerous, half-indulgent way.

“Saw you at the show Tuesday. You enjoy it?”

‘Tomorrow’ had become ‘Friday’. But all the same. “Oh yeah,” Timon replied. “It was awesome.”

Awesome. Oh god, had he really just said awesome. He suppressed the urge to wince at the word as Shenzi slid backwards in her chair, stretching her legs out in front of her, eyes still fixed on his face. Ed was chewing blissfully on something that was either mash or napkin.

“I mean, I didn’t know you had a band and all. How long have you guys been playing?”

“All of us together, a few months now,” Shenzi replied. She put down the fork and lifted a spiced chicken drumstick from her plate. “I’ve been in and out of bands since I was twelve, ‘spose. You play anything yourself?”

“Nah,” Timon lied. This wasn’t the time to own up to the cello. “Never had much of a lack. Prefer listening to it, myself.”

“Well, there’s gotta be some out there. So, where’s the friend of yours?”

She took a bite out of the chicken leg, even white teeth sinking through the meat. Timon found himself watching her lips for just a moment before looking back up again. “Who? Oh, you mean Pumbaa. Well, we don’t always hang out.”

“You seem to most of the time,” said Banzai. Timon almost jumped. It was the first time that he’d heard the guy speak, and frankly it was more of a growl than anything else. “Ain’t seen you trying to sit with us before.”

“Perhaps seeing your band made me appreciate you in a new way, Banzai,” replied Timon, realising that the sarcasm had slipped into his voice a moment after he said it.

He was on the verge of fleeing the scene of the crime when Shenzi gave a throaty laugh, throwing her head back. “Whoa! Ain’t the boy something? C’mon, Ban, don’t go turning away the fans now. What kinda rockstar attitude is that?” She ran one hand through her bangs, pushing them off her face, as she turned to face Timon. “Don’t you worry about him. Someone got out of the wrong side of bed when he was born.”

Banzai scowled, looked round, and slapped Ed on the back of the head for no apparent reason. “You gonna eat that?” he demanded, with a gesture at the other man’s plate. Ed looked blank. There was something that made Timon want to see the outcome of the little talk, but then he felt a light punch on his shoulder and looked round to see that Shenzi had shifted in her seat and was now leaning towards him.

“So,” she said, more quietly, “you a fan of the music?”

“Oh yeah,” Timon replied. “I’ve been hanging out at Kisima for a while now. Never seen you guys there before.”

“That place gets pretty busy.”

“Well, it sounds like I’ll just have to keep an eye out in future.” Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Banzai still laying into Ed about something. But he found that he didn’t really care. “I, er, heard you guys are regulars.”

“Well, sometimes. Or sometimes I like to go it alone, you know...” Shenzi looked across to the other side of the table, frowning for a moment. “Hey, you two, come on! Ed, eat the food or give up, geez, we don’t need you getting kicked outta here again...”

“So, er,” Timon swallowed nervously, eyes on Shenzi’s profile. There was something lean and powerful about her, and as she turned back he was treated to a full view of deep, dark eyes. Oh man, here it went. “You... fancy meeting up there some time?”

She gave a quirk of a smile. “Well, I’d love to, sugar. But I don’t suppose you knew Nuka and I’ve been an item for a while, huh?”

Well... damn it all.

 

 

“What’s up, Timon?”

“Nothing,” he lied, swinging back and forth slightly in the hammock. His eyes remained fixed moodily on the wide blue sky, the tree canopies above him, the trails from planes.

Pumbaa appeared in the view, and Timon pulled a face. “Now, come on. You haven’t been right all weekend.”

“Ah, it’s nothing. Bad test.”

“I thought we didn’t care about tests.”

“Eh, you’re right. I should forget it.” Not that he could, of course. It wasn’t so much the being turned down that had annoyed him, but the fact that it had been for Nuka. Nuka, of all people! Timon glanced down at the beer he was holding, but couldn’t bring himself to drink any more of it.

Pumbaa gave the hammock a pat, sending it wavering back and forth and leaving Timon to grab on and try not to fall out. “That’s the spirit! Pizza, beer and X-Box all the way tonight, eh Timon?”

As usual. “Sounds... great.”

He didn’t manage the enthusiasm that he had thought he was going to. Timon had just about managed to recover his balance when his phone went off, buzzing against his thigh. He grabbed it, frowned at the unfamiliar number on the screen, but then connected, holding Pumbaa off with one arm before his phone become the number for the local pizza place, or the morgue, or something equally random.

“Y’ello.”

_”Hey there, stranger.”_

“Sh-Shenzi!” Timon tried to sit up and almost fell out of the hammock, beer going flying. He could feel himself go red in the face.

She laughed. _”No shit. Gotcha number off Abu, yesterday evening.”_

“Oh, that’s, er, that’s great.” He ran his hand through his hair nervously, then waved frantically at Pumbaa not to speak. “Is something up?”

_”Nah, no problems. I was just wondering whether you wanted to see our practice tonight. My place, nine o’clock?”_

It was like she had pinned him down with threats of torture, only to offer him a drink. “Look, Shenzi, I really don’t know if I can make it-“

_”Aw, come on, sugar. It’d be just great if you could...”_

Somehow he heard himself agree, even with the rational part of his mind just screaming at him that this was going to be a bad idea. They were probably just inviting him there to have a laugh at his expense, or something like that. He supposed he could always just cancel at the last minute and not turn up, avoid her for a while, surely the whole thing would ended up blowing over. And that would be way easier than dealing with talking to Shenzi again, and maybe even seeing Nuka. Right?

 

 

And now he was standing at the door, bottle of whiskey in hand, having just rung the bell.

Oh boy, Timon, you do get yourself into some stupid situations.

The door opened just as he was considering leaving, and Shenzi appeared. She was wearing black leather trousers and a ripped t-shirt that showed off her flat stomach. Well, there wasn’t much left to the imagination at all really. Her eyes seemed to be burning in the streetlight, surrounded by kohl, even as the light from her hallway haloed her.

“Well, look who it isn’t. Didn’t know if you’d turn up.”

Being a step below probably wasn’t helping, but it was hard not to look at her hips. Timon offered up the bottle of whiskey like a peace offering; Shenzi took it by the neck and turned it to read the label.

“Mmm, and you’ve got taste too. Come in, no need to keep waiting outside. Take your coat off.”

Timon did so, half-grateful that he was being ordered around, half-embarrassed by it. The hall was not exactly what he had expected; aside from the fact that the wastepaper basket by the door was getting a bit full, and there were posters pinned all over the walls even here, the place was pretty neat. Clean. He went to the coat rack only to find it full of leather and fur, and hesitated before finding somewhere to hang his leather jacket on the end. Shenzi was still reading the label on the whiskey bottle as he turned round again, when she looked up from beneath her bangs and smiled. As if she was just going to eat him up. Oh man, it made him feel weak at the knees.

“So,” he asked nervously, “where’s the practice, then? You need someone to check everything’s... balanced?”

“Well, forgive me if I went and told a little white lie,” Shenzi replied, putting down the bottle on the table beside her and walking over to him. Even barefoot, they were eye to eye as she flung her arms around his neck. “I just had to get you over here somehow.”

Then she kissed him. Like electricity, fiercely, her tongue taking over his mouth and the bar in it clicking briefly against his teeth in passing. Timon realised that he was just standing there, arms still by his sides and shocked look on his face, as she drew away again and looked up at him thoughtfully. “That would’ve worked better if you’d tried as well, you know.”

“But- Nuka-“ No _way_ was Timon crossing Nuka.

Shenzi laughed, dropping her arms but then putting one finger under his chin. “What, you think I play by someone else’s rules? Come on, Timon.”

“But what if he finds out? I mean—”

“He already knows,” she said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Timon just gawked still, as Shenzi turned her hand over and slowly trailed her finger down his neck and chest. “That I’m inviting you to join us tonight.”

“Join you? You mean—oh.”

“Yeah, I mean ‘oh’,” she smirked. The finger brushed across his abdomen, just pressing against his skin. “Spice it up a little, you know what I’m saying? How about it?”

“Look, I’ve never really—”

“It don’t matter any,” she ran her hand through his hair. “I’m sure you’ll pick it up as we go along. C’mon, sugar.”

She was still smiling, in this sexy and slightly animal way, as she took hold of his hand and started backing towards the stairs. His arm stretched out in front of him, then he stumbled over his feet and started following her, up the stairs, as if he was in a trance. Her hips swayed as she backed up, bare feet on the thin carpet, and only as she reached the landing at the top did she turn and lead him properly towards one of the rooms. It was dimly lit, either the bulb or the shade, and why the hell was he even noticing? This was utter madness, and yet... oh, Shenzi...

Shenzi released his hand as they entered the room, and he stood in the doorway uncertainly for a moment. This room was less tidy than the hall had been, with clothing – men’s, he would guess Nuka’s – on the floor and CD cases and posters on every available surface. The double bed was rumpled, with sheets that looked black in this light; Nuka was sitting at the foot of it, watching them, a dark look in his eye for a moment as he glared at Timon. He was bare-chested, bare-footed, wearing jeans and revealing the dense sleeves of tattoos covering both of his arms.

“Hey baby,” said Shenzi. She sashayed over to him, standing between his parted knees, and curled one hand into a fist in his hair. “You’ve met Timon before, hmm?”

“Yeah,” said Nuka, “I’ve met him.”

“Good.” She slid down, hands on his knees to steady herself, and kissed him on the mouth. Timon felt a strange pang in his belly as she did so, as well as an equally strange pulse of arousal. Nuka broke the kiss to lick Shenzi’s neck, and her hands moved into a scratching motion. Then she rose to her feet again, turned to face Timon, and motioned for him to walk over as Nuka stood up behind her, arms looping round her waist.

When she kissed him again, Timon was almost surprised that her lips still tasted the same. He felt her undoing the buttons on his shirt, pulling it open to reveal his chest, and then she made a faint sound as she ran her hands over his bare skin. He cupped her jaw to kiss her more deeply, then gasped and drew away as she dragged her nails across his chest.

“Just a bit of fun, Sugar,” she whispered, with a wink. Timon felt himself colour. “Come on.”

She took his hand again and led him over to the bed, sitting with her back to Nuka. Timon knelt before her, drawing her back into a kiss again, hand reaching up to cup her breast. She arched her back , leaning towards him as his fingers traced circles around her nipples, biting his lip.

“You ready?” rumbled Nuka, looking up from where he was kissing and nipping at Shenzi’s shoulder, his hand massaging her thigh. Shenzi broke off the kiss, tossing her head back, lips slightly parted and glistening, eyes dark with lust. She gave him one hard kiss, then smirked.

“Oh yeah.” She turned back to Timon again, running her hand down his bare chest to come to rest on his groin. Her fingers found the seam of his jeans and rubbed against them, making him gasp at the friction against his cock. Her forehead came to rest against his, eyes half-closing, as she undid his fly and tugged his boxers down to wrap her hand around him. Timon gasped, and she flicked her tongue against his teeth playfully, easing his cock free of his jeans. “Not bad,” she breathed.

Nuka had stood up for a moment and was removing his jeans, nothing underneath. Already he was half-hard, his cock standing slightly proud of the dark curls around it. He met Timon’s eye, gaze part-threatening, then looked down. Dear god, let him not be comparing. Timon was no expert in sizing men’s junk – aside from hollering at Pumbaa to use a damn towel from time to time, he was more than enough years from school showers – but he was pretty sure that couldn’t be as much difference as part of his mind wanted to say that there was. Then Shenzi reached down to lightly squeeze his balls and Timon groaned, eyes fluttering, losing track of his thoughts altogether.

Then her hand slipped away, and he looked up to see her pulling her t-shirt off over her head to reveal her pert breasts. Across the left one a tattoo seemed to peel away her skin to reveal patterned fur beneath; the detail of it took Timon’s breath away.

“Good, ain’t it?” Shenzi cupped the breast in question, looking down onto the tattoo from above. “Think it’s my favourite. You got any ink, Timon?”

He shook his head, tongue tied. Another deep, throaty laugh came from Shenzi’s throat as she got to her feet and slid her fingers beneath the waistband of the leather trousers.

“My my, such a shy one. Don’t sweat it, sugar.” Another wink. “And don’t go staying that overdressed, either.”

He realised belatedly that he was the only one still close to clothed, and sat up straighter on the bed to push his shirt off his shoulders and drop it onto the floor. Something in the back of his mind told him to make a neat pile of his clothes as he chucked his boots and socks after them, then he stood up, reaching for his jeans, and glanced up to see Shenzi and Nuka wound in each other again. Shenzi had removed her leather trousers to reveal a black thong that made a perfect frame around her ass, and Timon felt another pang of jealousy as Nuka cupped it in his hands.

He couldn’t believe he was doing this. He especially couldn’t believe that he was doing it sober. But then he was removing his jeans and his boxers and Shenzi was the only one with anything left on, and he was damned if he was never going to get a chance with her.

Timon crossed to the pair, ran his hands down Shenzi’s sides, the curve of her waist beneath the firm of her ribs. Light kisses across her shoulders and she squirmed in front of him, grinding against him – between them? – and that was about all that he needed to harden against her. Shenzi half-turned, one hand reaching down to stroke his cock, and bit lightly on his cheek as he gasped. He slipped one hand down across her belly, brushing over the trimmed curls between her thighs, and this time found himself oddly neutral to the fact that she had Nuka’s cock in her other hand, lightly pumping both of them in time.

Then a tighter squeeze, a smirk, and Shenzi whispered, “Better move this to the bed, I think.”

Reluctantly Timon did so, trying to avoid meeting Nuka’s eyes as the taller, brawnier man sprawled back on the bed and propped himself on his elbows. Shenzi regarded them both for a moment, one hand on her cocked hip, then walked across to them both, stopping just in front of the bed before pushing her panties down, until they dropped to the floor and she could kick them away. Her body was taut, slender, just womanly enough to put fire into Timon’s groin as she got down onto her knees above him, one hand on his chest to push him flat onto his back.

“I wondered what you’d look like naked,” she said, pressing down so that her breasts were against his chest, her nipples hard against him.

“Oh yeah?” Timon managed. It came out barely more than a croak.

She rippled down his body, tracing a line with her tongue until she reached his navel. “Oh, yeah.”

Her hand wrapped around his shaft, smoothing up and down, then lightly flicked her tongue against the base of his glans. Timon tried to suppress a groan as soft tongue and hard metal alternated against the head of his cock, soft sounds coming from Shenzi’s throat and reverberating through her lips. Nuka was kneeling behind her; there was a cracking sound as he smacked her ass and she shuddered appreciatively, then he slipped his hand down between her thighs as with his other he kept his attention more... personal. Then Shenzi made this little swirling motion right over his slit and Timon gasped.

Shenzi looked up and caught his eye, smirking, as she dragged a long, slow lick along the underside of his shaft. Her breasts brushed against his thighs, soft and slight, and again she dragged her painted nails down his stomach, hard enough for his muscles to clench. Her hand wrapped around him and she tossed her head back, licking her lips. They looked pink and wet, and Timon wanted to grab hold of her and kiss her again, but before he could sit up she gestured to the bedside table.

“Grab a couple of wraps, will ya? And the lube.”

She gave him a wink, and drew away so that he could shift across the bed and open the top drawer of the bedside cabinet. Well, there was a whole box full of fun. For a moment Timon looked in blankly, slightly overwhelmed, then he pushed aside what looked suspiciously like a cock ring to grab a couple of the condoms beneath, and untangled the bottle of lube from a string of anal beads. Definitely the focus of the fun in this house.

He turned round again to see Shenzi lying on her back, knees bent, Nuka matching her hungry stare as he kept his fingers on her clit. Timon hesitated for a moment, then held one condom out to Nuka; the other man gave him a look which almost told him off for interrupting, but then Shenzi raised her eyebrows at him and he sat back onto his heels, ripping the packet open.

Shenzi rolled up onto her knees and poked Timon in the chest lightly. “Come on, sugar. You too.” And then she leant across and licked his ear and oh _geez_ if he hadn’t been almost painfully hard before, he sure as hell was now. The hand that slipped down his back and started massaging just above his ass didn’t help either, the way that it made his hands shake as he opened the wrapper and rolled the condom on, Shenzi giving _him_ a slap on the ass as well when she saw that he was done. Timon jumped, but received another of those _filthy_ chuckles in return as Shenzi positioned herself in the middle of the bed.

“Who’s got which?” said Nuka, throwing the wrapper to the floor behind him. “Because I am fucking _dyin’_ to give you a good hard—”

“Watch it, Casanova,” replied Shenzi, lifting one smooth foot to kick him lightly in the chest. He caught hold of her ankle, fingers momentarily blocking the sight of the barbed wire tattoo that crawled from her foot round to snake up her calf, and bit down on her toes. She flexed her foot against him. “Let the guest make the call, huh?”

Timon remembered sharply that he was the ‘guest’, as Nuka dropped his girlfriend’s – damn, he hated the fact that he had to use that word – foot and Shenzi rolled onto her side to face Timon.

“Whatcha prefer, hmm?” She slid one hand down between her thighs, the trimmed dark curls forming a pretty much perfect triangle. Her fingers parted them to show a glimpse of glistening flushed skin between, and Timon ached for nothing more than to take her there and then. “Front or back?”

“Huh?” The question caught him off guard. “Wh—oh. Er, I...”

The polite part of him was wanting to say that he didn’t mind, and truthfully he wanted Shenzi so badly that he would have gotten onto his hands and knees for her to do _him_. But Shenzi must have read something in his expression, because she let out a whooping laugh and clicked her fingers.

One hand around the base of his shaft, the other hand on her back to steady himself, he slowly bought them together. Shenzi arched her back, tilting her hips up towards him, making a little growling sound deep in her throat. Timon groaned at the tightness of her, hot and slick around him, the clenching of muscles as she shifted.

“Feel good?” said Shenzi.

“Oh yeah,” he replied. Slowly he drew back, then thrust again, hearing her grunt in pleasure. “You feel good.”

“Tell it, baby.”

“Oh god, Shenzi. You feel... so good. So hot.” He wanted to say more, could feel that she wanted dirty words to trip from his tongue and wrap themselves around her, but he couldn’t. They caught in his throat before they could leave him.

Shenzi laughed. “All right, vanilla-boy, you can quit it. Go on, Nuka,” she dipped to lick her lover’s neck, slowly bringing her body down towards him, guiding him into her. “You show him how it’s done.”

“You want some talk, huh?” he said. Nuka’s hand dug into her back as he entered her, and Timon gasped as he felt the friction through Shenzi’s flesh. He began to rock his hips against her, and Timon found himself matching the rhythm, both cocks sliding in and out of Shenzi at once as she lay, quivering, between them. “You want some fucking talk?”

“Oh yeah,” she breathed.

“Don’t worry, you’re gonna get a good fucking,” Nuka said. “Cos I’ve got my cock up your cunt, and your little toyboy there, he’s gonna fuck you hard in the ass until we got you screaming. And you already wet for it,” he snarled, sounding like he was threatening her, but Shenzi moaned and threw her head back.

Her hips were slick beneath Timon’s hands as he held them for support and leverage, her ass flexed up towards him, smooth rounded flesh against his hips. Nuka’s talk became a background burr as he thrust into her, building in pace and desire, feeling her hot and tight around him even as she moved with each thrust, her own rhythm uneven. Through the pounding in his ears he could hear her gasping, moaning, calling out without names on her tongue until he felt her climax, muscles clenching around them both.

The muscles came down around his cock, and with a cry of Shenzi’s name he came in turn, thrusting hard and fast against her. As she continued to buck against Nuka he withdrew from her, stroking her sweat-dewed back, until Nuka came with a groan and she finally drew them apart, rolling onto her back with one arm stretched above her head, her eyes dark with lust, and her breasts rising and falling with the pants of her breath.

She turned to Timon, ran her hand down his chest, and this time he was expecting the moment that she dug her nails into him, leaving red half-moons on his abdomen. “So, sugar,” she said huskily. “What you thinking?”

He summoned a smile that was trying to be a smirk. “How good that was.”

“You ain’t bad yourself,” she replied.

Nuka looked across at them both with a hint of a sneer on his face. “You lovebirds done?”

“Oh, fuck off,” said Shenzi. She reached across and backhanded him across the stomach; he grunted and pushed her hand away instead. But her other hand was stroking gently underneath Timon’s chin, as he traced one finger up and down her side just below her breast. “Ignore him. Ain’t got a bone of charm in his body.”

“’Cept my cock,” Nuka put in. It earnt him another backhand in the ribs, this one without even looking round.

“Sometimes I like me a bit more of a gentleman,” she said, voice dipping slightly, aiming a wink at him. Timon felt himself flush slightly, of all ludicrous times to do so. “Ya know what I’m saying.”

“I’m not such a fan of gentlemen myself,” he replied.

Shenzi laughed throatily. “I like that as well.” She reached across, kissed him on the lips. “You free some time next week?”

His heart pounded in his chest, and he tried a cocky grin. “I’ll check my diary.”

“I shoulda called it! Man, you never tried the back door? Maybe y’oughta.” She licked her lips at him. “Might as well pack s’more firsts into a night, huh?”

Timon opened his mouth, then shut it again. Shenzi must have taken this for something affirmative, as she nodded for Nuka to lie on his back and then pointed to the lube in Timon’s hands. “Go heavy on that stuff, yeah? Too much ain’t enough.”

She straddled over Nuka, leaving her back to him. Devil wing tramp stamp. Black against that beautiful slick skin of hers, slightly dewed with perspiration. Timon shifted across the bed and positioned himself behind her, wrapping one hand around her waist and kissing her on the back of the neck.

“A little lower,” she whispered, but as he shifted his lips downwards she laughed. “Try again.”

“Oh,” said Timon, realising. Shenzi ground against him pointedly, rolling her ass against his hips, and unconsciously he almost thrust against her. He ran his hand round to her back and down, slipping between her buttocks, finding the little star nestling between. Withdrawing his fingers for a moment, he squeezed out some lube onto them, the cool gel almost dripping from his fingers before he managed to press them to her again.

Shenzi sighed. “Oh yeah, that’s it. Deeper.”

Was that for him? Timon didn’t dare ask as he slipped one finger into her, feeling the tightness of her muscle around him, then a gentle clench as she invited him in further. Slowly he slid his finger all the way in, soft warm flesh around him, twisting back and forth slightly as she whispered for more. His hands were shaking with desire, cock throbbing, as he slicked another layer of lube over the condom, then dropped the bottle to the side.

One hand around the base of his shaft, the other hand on her back to steady himself, he slowly bought them together. Shenzi arched her back, tilting her hips up towards him, making a little growling sound deep in her throat. Timon groaned at the tightness of her, hot and slick around him, the clenching of muscles as she shifted.

“Feel good?” said Shenzi.

“Oh yeah,” he replied. Slowly he drew back, then thrust again, hearing her grunt in pleasure. “You feel good.”

“Tell it, baby.”

“Oh god, Shenzi. You feel... so good. So hot.” He wanted to say more, could feel that she wanted dirty words to trip from his tongue and wrap themselves around her, but he couldn’t. They caught in his throat before they could leave him.

Shenzi laughed. “All right, vanilla-boy, you can quit it. Go on, Nuka,” she dipped to lick her lover’s neck, slowly bringing her body down towards him, guiding him into her. “You show him how it’s done.”

“You want some talk, huh?” he said. Nuka’s hand dug into her back as he entered her, and Timon gasped as he felt the friction through Shenzi’s flesh. He began to rock his hips against her, and Timon found himself matching the rhythm, both cocks sliding in and out of Shenzi at once as she lay, quivering, between them. “You want some fucking talk?”

“Oh yeah,” she breathed.

“Don’t worry, you’re gonna get a good fucking,” Nuka said. “Cos I’ve got my cock up your cunt, and your little toyboy there, he’s gonna fuck you hard in the ass until we got you screaming. And you already wet for it,” he snarled, sounding like he was threatening her, but Shenzi moaned and threw her head back.

Her hips were slick beneath Timon’s hands as he held them for support and leverage, her ass flexed up towards him, smooth rounded flesh against his hips. Nuka’s talk became a background burr as he thrust into her, building in pace and desire, feeling her hot and tight around him even as she moved with each thrust, her own rhythm uneven. Through the pounding in his ears he could hear her gasping, moaning, calling out without names on her tongue until he felt her climax, muscles clenching around them both.

The muscles came down around his cock, and with a cry of Shenzi’s name he came in turn, thrusting hard and fast against her. As she continued to buck against Nuka he withdrew from her, stroking her sweat-dewed back, until Nuka came with a groan and she finally drew them apart, rolling onto her back with one arm stretched above her head, her eyes dark with lust, and her breasts rising and falling with the pants of her breath.

She turned to Timon, ran her hand down his chest, and this time he was expecting the moment that she dug her nails into him, leaving red half-moons on his abdomen. “So, sugar,” she said huskily. “What you thinking?”

He summoned a smile that was trying to be a smirk. “How good that was.”

“You ain’t bad yourself,” she replied.

Nuka looked across at them both with a hint of a sneer on his face. “You lovebirds done?”

“Oh, fuck off,” said Shenzi. She reached across and backhanded him across the stomach; he grunted and pushed her hand away instead. But her other hand was stroking gently underneath Timon’s chin, as he traced one finger up and down her side just below her breast. “Ignore him. Ain’t got a bone of charm in his body.”

“’Cept my cock,” Nuka put in. It earnt him another backhand in the ribs, this one without even looking round.

“Sometimes I like me a bit more of a gentleman,” she said, voice dipping slightly, aiming a wink at him. Timon felt himself flush slightly, of all ludicrous times to do so. “Ya know what I’m saying.”

“I’m not such a fan of gentlemen myself,” he replied.

Shenzi laughed throatily. “I like that as well.” She reached across, kissed him on the lips. “You free some time next week?”

His heart pounded in his chest, and he tried a cocky grin. “I’ll check my diary.”


End file.
